


pause

by sciencebluefeelings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings
Summary: Spock is usually out of the house before Jim wakes up.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	pause

Jim could already feel their bed was empty when he cracked open his eyes. The blankets were more tightly tucked around his body, carefully repositioned around his shoulders. There was the faint aroma of saffron rice in the air.

Jim shifted his leg a little and felt something against his knee. Blinking into the morning light, Jim looked down at Spock's bulky auxiliary camera on top of the blankets. Jim slowly reached for the camera and switched it on. 

He smiled when he saw Spock's blurry face in the video preview of the most recent playback. He pressed play.

Spock was in their bedroom, fully dressed, holding the camera to film his own face. The room was just light enough for Jim to see that Spock's eyes were sparkling with mischief. His soft grey hair stood out in contast to the dark walls of their room. Spock smirked before his face slipped offscreen. 

Jim raised his eyebrows as he saw the screen settling to display himself in bed, on his side and sound asleep. Spock snuck over to sit on the edge of the bed next to the sleeping Jim. Spock must've filmed him earlier this morning by placing the camera on the bedside table.

Jim couldn't help swallowing a lump in his throat upon seeing the expression on Spock's face as he looked down at Jim's sleeping form. Spock brushed at Jim's bedhead with gentle fingers before leaning down to press a long kiss to his temple. Then he carefully turned Jim's chin up to kiss his cheek once, then once more. "Good morning, husband." He nuzzled Jim's neck, but Jim slept on soundly. 

Spock's voice was achingly tender, almost whispered into Jim's ears. "Breakfast is being kept warm in the oven. I'll be back at eight at the very latest. Message me when you wake up." He kissed Jim's cheek one last time before adjusting the blankets over Jim's body. He rose and returned around the bed behind the camera. The video stopped.

Jim reached out for his glasses and comm. He sent a message before falling back onto his pillow, pressing play to watch the recording again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (or reaching the bottom of the page ^^) I appreciate all kudos and any form of comments! especially the ones w emoji spam 💖💖✨✨
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, [you might like this silly little fic of Ambassador Spock encountering not one Jim, but Jim triplets - three times the trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458986)


End file.
